


Are You Jealous Or Are You Sulking?

by teen_content_queen



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Sander, Jealousy, M/M, Noor being salty at her bestie's ex, Sulky Sander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Sander sees Robbe and Noor talking at a party and gets jealous of his boyfriend's ex.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 295





	Are You Jealous Or Are You Sulking?

Music pulsed through the dark room, neon streaking across the walls as strobe lights skated across the high ceilings of the warehouse. The air was thick with moisture and smelled of sweat and warm beer, a little repulsing and yet somehow intoxicating at the same time.

Standing along the edge of the growing crowd, Sander held two beers, one for himself and another for his boyfriend, who he’d lost track of in the short time it took him to get to the bar and back.

He scanned the room for the unmistakable fluffy mop of brown hair, eyes floating across the sea of people who’d come out for the end of the year celebration thrown by some of the graduating students. He recognized most of the faces as he looked around, friends from classes and workshops, but none could make his heart flip in his chest the way Robbe’s did.

Finally, he spotted him across the way, watching a group performing a semi-choreographed dance to the hip hop that was currently pumping through the speakers. Art kids were such showoffs, he thought with a grin.

He took a step towards Robbe but stopped in his tracks when Robbe leaned in to hear what the girl next to him was saying. It was Noor. Sander hadn’t noticed her at first but her unmistakable dark hair swung around her face as she laughed at whatever Robbe was saying and he smiled down at her, the laugh lighting up his eyes. Sander felt his stomach knot as Noor stood on her tiptoes to whisper something into Robbe’s ear and then pull back so that their faces were only inches apart and Sander watched Robbe instinctively take a small step back. Sander had seen Noor in the hallways at school sometimes, but they hadn’t really spoken since Robbe and Sander had gotten together. He didn’t know what she could possibly talking to Robbe about now, almost six months later.

Suddenly, Robbe looked up and caught Sander’s eyes, smiling wide at him across the room. Sander swallowed quickly and tried to reciprocate the smile but Robbe’s furrowed brow proved that Sander hadn’t hidden his feelings as well as he’d hoped. Caught, he quickly crossed through the room, expertly weaving through friends and classmates until he reached Robbe and Noor. He handed Robbe his beer and took his free hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Noor gave him a once over and then turned to Robbe.

“It was nice seeing you Robbe.”

“You too.”

She gave Sander another withering look before walking off, Sander watching until her dark bob disappeared into the crowd. When he turned back, Robbe was staring at him with a concerned frown.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, voice somehow still soft over the booming stereo and drunken chatter around them. Sander gave his head a shake.

“Nothing.”

“Not nothing. What is it?” Robbe said again, this time with a steely determination that Sander had always admired.

Robbe was the only person he knew would could push you to tell him the truth without coming off as needy or demanding. His concern for everyone, Sander included, was on the list of the many things Sander loved about him and Instead of answering, Sander leaned in and kissed him. Robbe gave into the kiss, letting it deepen for a moment before pulling back.

“Don’t distract me. What’s the matter?” He asked again. Sander sighed.

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid.”

Robbe wasn’t satisfied with that either and backed away as Sander leaned in for another kiss, now looking serious and even a little annoyed. Sander huffed and looked back in the direction Noor had gone, half expecting to see her waiting to swoop in and steal Robbe away. Robbe followed his gaze, probably curious who Sander was looking for.

“How was Noor?” Sander finally asked, hoping his question would come across as friendly instead of probing, letting his eyes meet Robbe’s again. He watched as a small smirk formed on Robbe’s face, lifting the corners of his mouth.

“Is that why you’re being weird?” He asked with a small laugh.

Sander huffed and folded his arms across his chest, letting go of Robbe’s hand in the process. Robbe shook his head, still laughing a bit.

“I’m not acting weird.”

“You’re right. Now you’re just sulking.”

Sander quickly dropped his arms.

“I’m not sulking either.” He said, while thinking about the fact he was in fact sulking. Realization dawned on Robbe’s face.

“Are you jealous?” he asked, the laughter gone from his voice now, replaced with actual concern.

Sander could see the wheels in Robbe’s head turning as he backtracked through the conversation with Noor, replaying it to see where he’d messed up. The sight hurt Sander worse than anything. He hated that he made Robbe feel like this. He leaned in, getting close enough to smell Robbe’s cologne and the laundry detergent he always used, making sure Robbe could hear him over the party around them. He only wanted to have to say this once.

“Fine, maybe I’m jealous.”

He moved to meet Robbe’s gaze.

“Why?”

“Because Noor still likes you. I can tell.”

“Oh honey.” Robbe said, smiling again, “We were talking about Noor’s new boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Sander said, surprise and relief mixing in his tone.

Sander felt his face relax a little as Robbe pulled him in close, wrapping his arms under Sander’s leather jacket so that they could be as close together as possible. Sander wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as they stood there, quiet and still in the middle of the buzz of activity around them. Finally, Robbe pulled away, just far enough to see Sander’s face.

“Besides, I love you. Why would I be interested in anyone else?” Robbe said, tilting his head to kiss the tip of Sander’s nose, getting a small smile from the platinum haired boy for his efforts.

“Sorry I got jealous.” Sander said.

“It’s okay.” Robbe assured him. Sander leaned in and kissed him.

“What was that for?” Robbe asked.

“Because I have the world’s best boyfriend and I want everyone to know it.” Sander said. Robbe smiled wide and Sander could see him blushing under the low light of the warehouse.

“How about we go home and I make us croques?” Sander offered.

“Okay.”

Sander took Robbe’s hand, and together they walked out of the party, taking the long way around so Sander could show off his boyfriend as they went. 


End file.
